the Story of Brell Soul
by Apple Fan
Summary: The world's weakest 18 year old boy, get's chosen in the hunger games and his only defense is that every one forgets about him. Will he survive in this scary world where every thing goes wrong? Or will he die from stupidity?


Brell Soul

The fallowing book is not my idea but the characters are mine.

Chapter One

Brell Soul

It was the morning of the hunger games; everyone got up and went to the stage where they would watch and see who would get drawn. As the freaky clown lady, Effie walked on to the stage everything went silent. Effie walked up to the microphone and said "Welcome, welcome. The time has come to chose one boy and girl from each district." her booming voice rippled over the mass of people.

Before they new it, she was about to pick a name. "Ladies first." She said looking up at the people. An 18 year old teenager named Brell Soul looked up at Effie and thought to him self,

"Oh by the name of the rubber ducky full of sweet smelling bread, please don't choose me."

He heard Effie say,

"Lilly Collo." an 18 year old girl carrier came strutting out of the crowd with two men by her sides. Then the last name came out, "Brell Soul." A couple people cried and a couple people laughed but bouth meaning the same thing. Brell looked up and saw the guards coming but what he saw was pirate rubber duckies with there glaring red eyes. He got holed off with the other one.

It was know time to see how good the tributes were. It was AMAZING everyone got a 8, 9, 10 , 11, and someone even got a 12! But when it was Brell's turn he got a 2.

Finally it was time to go in to the arena, the cannon went off and Brell took a brake for the thing he wanted most, he rushed to it before anyone even saw it, it was a rock. He lifted it up in his hand and new that this was the only thing that he would know how to use. He flung it at a carrier but all they did was whip around and come charging tourds him but he just picked up a rock and said,

"Here ya go." the carrier just grabbed it and threw it right back at Brell, and Brell whimpered and almost started to cry. He walked in to the crowd of people fighting hoping to show his worthyness but no one took nodes of him, they all just fighting and so Brell Soul sadly walked in to the forest and got attacked by a little humming bird, and so he fled in to the bushes and then go attack be a blackberry thorn.

Lilly got her bow and shot a deer and it fell to the ground,

"After all she did get a twelve." Thought Brell in a tree, looking so scared he might puke; and he did, right on Lilly's head. When she looked up to see who it was he puked on her face... So she ran so she looked sort of like a smoothy of jam and bread. So she went off to a lake and jumped in it to clean her self.

Know that Brell puked all of his food he was starting to get hungry,

"After all they do call it the "Hunger" games." Thought Brell as he dropped gracefully from the tree to his face. When he got up he appeared more like a mud monster then a hummen, but he did not know this, so he went up to the girl he liked named Garlin Tourad and said,

"I love you so much and a think that we should get out toge..." Garlin Screamed and ran away from Brell but since Brell did not know what he looked like he had no clue why she ran away. He walked to the lake near him and looked at his reflectional and since he did not know that he remarkably resembled a mud monster he thought there was a thing watching him from the water. So he screamed and backed away right in to Lilly and bumped in to the water, with Lilly being bumped the opposite way she plunged in to the mud pile that Brell had made.

"There will be Brell to pay, I just got my self cleaned off." thought Lilly to her self. Brell popped his head out of the water and looked up at a mad Lilly, she raised her bow an shot, but instead of going strait it it just sort of fell off the bow. Brell was so scared he swam farther in to the lake. Witch, on his part was not so good. He swam out to the middle of the lake, (seeing as the lake was not that big and finally felt safe but some thing didn't fell right.

Chapter Two

Parana's


End file.
